


Talk To Me

by KaskardenFluvia



Series: Phone Calls [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I hate tagging, Nightmares, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, also the valduggery is more friendship valduggery, like not full on love, post tdotl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pretty bad nightmare Valkyrie just needs someone who talks to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set a few months after Valkyrie left Ireland

Valkyrie woke up screaming. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming, just that it had been bad. Her hands were shaking as she sat up and turned on the lamp onher night-stand. The light was harsh on her eyes, but it calmed her down a bit. She grabbed her phone. It was 1 AM in Colorado, which meant it was 8 AM in Ireland.

 _He might be up already,_ she thought to herself. Her finger lingered over the number, hesitating. Finally she clicked it and waited for someone to pick up. She didn't have to wait long.

“Valkyrie? Are you in danger?”, Skulduggery asked.

“No, no, I'm fine.”, she answered and faked a laugh. She was suddenly embarrassed about calling him,

“I just wanted to check up on you, you know? I wanted to know how everyone's doing.”

She tried to keep her voice from trembling and desperately tried to sound casual.

Skulduggery wasn't buying any of it.

“Valkyrie, it's 1 AM in Colorado and I can hear your voice shaking. What happened?”, he said, obviously concerned. Valkyrie bit her lip. She considered lying to him, telling him that she probably just sounded tired because she stayed up late. But she would feel horrible if she did that.

“I had a nightmare.”, she finally whispered after some moments of silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Skulduggery asked, silently.

“No.”, she answered, sounding harsher than she had intended to.

“I don't even remember it, so there is nothing to talk about.”, she added quickly. Skulduggery stayed silent, not pressuring her any further. She was grateful for that.

“Listen, can you please just distract me for a moment? Just tell me about the case your working on. Or about China and Tanith or whatever. Just... _talk_ to me.”

And that's what he did. He told her about the case he was working on, apparently there had been some attacks that looked alarmingly like werewolf attacks in Dublin. He told her that China was doing fine as Grand Mage, even though she was very busy with building Roarhaven up again and also dealing with all the questions the other still Sanctuaries asked. Tanith was doing okay, she still had trouble with random memories of her remnant days that just popped up and confused her. But she was adjusting to it. They had visited Ghastly's grave together last week.

Valkyrie felt herself calming down while she was listening to him. After some time it was hard to hold her eyes open and she also couldn't really follow what Skulduggery was telling her any more.

“Valkyrie? Did you fall asleep?”, he asked, amused.

“What?”, she mumbled, “No, I was listening, you were talking about the reports about a new Teleporter.”

“That was ten minutes ago.”

“Oh.”

She looked at the clock again, it was almost 2 am.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep.”, Skulduggery suggested and Valkyrie nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see her.

“Yeah, I think you're right.”

They both went silent for a moment, Valkyrie wasn't sure what to say next.

“Uh, thank you for...talking to me. It really helped.”

“I figured, judging by the snoring.

“Hey, I don't snore!”, she shouted but then she laughed. “I'm sorry for falling asleep.”

“Oh, it's fine, it gave me time to listen to my own voice and my amazing story-telling.”

She laughed again.

“When are you coming back?”, he asked. He always asked after they talked and she never knew what to say. She wanted to say _soon_ but she knew she couldn't. Things needed to settle down in Ireland and she needed to have a break from everything.

“I don't know, Skulduggery. Not right now. I'll tell you when I know.”

She knew that it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he respected her decision. He had respected it from the beginning.

“That's fine.”, he said, even though it clearly wasn't.

“You can call me any time, don't forget that.”, he added and Valkyrie smiled.

“I know.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something with more than 2000 words? who knows?  
> Anyway, shoutout to Mrs_Ravel for proofreading this, you're the best


End file.
